The Make Up
by HAA
Summary: ever wonder what happened between Sara and Derek between Juilliard tryouts (the second time) and
1. Default Chapter

~~~~

~~~~

disclaimer: the characters and all lines that are easily read as "in the movie" belong to the creators of Save The Last Dance; ideas belong to me

ever wonder what happened between Sara and Derek between Juilliard tryouts (the second time) and "Main Squeeze Night"? here's my version- please r/r, thanx, this is my first ever fanfic!!! Enjoy!! 

The Make-up

(Derek is walking Sara home)

"I can NOT believe that judge just said I made it in, I mean, I hoped I would make it, but this is so slammin'"!! Sara yelled.

"You were great, baby." Sara blushes.

"Wait a sec, how come you came…" Derek silences her with a passionate kiss.

"Chenille told me what she said to you, and I told her to stay out of my business, plus- I couldn't let you out of my life, it would hurt me too much, and I… I… I love you, Sara.

"I love you, too, I'm sorry I hurt you, it's just Malachi said I would never look as good with you as Nikki does, and then what Chenille said. (crying) I'm sorry."

"Malachi was lying, we look better together then Nikki and I ever could," Sara blushes again.

Shyly, Sara says, "Well, we're here, wanna come in? Dad's gone again, this time for two days…"

"Sure." Derek smiles that gorgeous smile of his.

(In apartment)

"Remember where I said my "room" was?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I have a real room now, look." Sara shows off her room, and yet again "I see your true colors" is on in the background, from Sara turning on the stereo softly.

Derek says "I love it", in between passionate kisses.

(let's leave the lovebirds alone…)

next day… Derek's at home

"Hey, Chenille! Come here!"

"What?" She gives Christopher to Mama Dean, and walks over to Derek.

"Guess what?"

"What!?"

"Sara got in to Julliard!!!!!!!!" 

"How does she know, didn't they just see her yesterday?"

"Yeah, but the judge liked it so much he said, 'I can't put this on record yet, but welcome to Julliard' or something like that."

"Awesome, but- this means definetly the two of you will be seperated, can ya keep up the relationship?"

Derek smiles thoughtfully, worrying, then says that sure they can, they're meant for each other.

Next chapter, after "Main Squeeze Night (if not everybody hates the story)

ok, I know, weird, but I promise, it will get better- if u r/r and tell me what u want to happen, it might come true, and it could help me. Also, tell me if I should keep doing it, please be gentle lol Thank you!!!


	2. The Make Up-part 2

Usual yada

Usual yada, Save The Last Dance doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the creators…

Note from HAA (the author lol)- I'm gunna TRY to be a little more descriptive, but it might not work, b/c when I'm reading a story and a lot of descriptions are there, I skip over them, so it's not "the norm" for me, but I'll try, thanx for the great reviews, I'm doing this for y'all (yes, I'm from the south… lol) plus, even though Georgetown and Julliard aren't close together (well, near)- just imagine they are- b/c in the story, it'll help ;) hehe

('Main Squeeze Night' is ending)

Derek, looking at his beautiful girlfriend, now all sweaty, and said "Ready to go? How 'bout let's go to a movie, like 'Moulin Rouge' or somethin'?"

"Sure. Let me just say bye to the girls." 

"Chenille, Derek and I are going to a movie, I just wanted to say bye, k? If the other girls ask where I am, just say 'out'!! "

Chenille smiles, thinking that, even though she should have stayed OUT of their business, she was glad she told Derek what she did, and said, "Have fun you two lovebirds, don't do anything I wouldn't do!!!" Sara blushes, then laughs (she does that a lot…), Derek heard it, and he rushes her out the door quickly, before anyone else could hear it and look at them, especially Malachi.

They don't really wanna leave the place, they wanna dance the night away, but they both know that right now, it's time for THEM. They're holding hands, thinking about everything and nothing, until, out of the blue, Sara kisses Derek, and says 

"Thanks for everything, I couldn't do this without you, I trust you completely. I never thought when I came here I'd tell anyone about my mom's death, but, I knew I could trust you with it, thank you."

"You're welcome, I feel the same way, I'm just glad I have you back, and I feel really lucky."

(at movie)

Derek, putting his arm around Sara, asks, "So, is 'Moulin Rouge' fine, or do you wanna see somethin, like, 'Baby Boy'?

"I don't care, but I heard both were good, well, I guess 'Moulin Rouge'"

(after movie)

"Where do you wanna go now, Sara? We COULD go practice your, eh, our, moves, for Steps, just work on 'em."

Laughing, she replies, "Sure, let's go."

(in 'practice room')

"Well, at least I'm limber, it won't hurt as much, plus, I've already been accepted at Julliard; which, reminds me, even though our colleges are near to each other, how are we gunna keep this up? I mean, I know we're destined to be together," she adds, "look how far we've come " as an added thought with Derek smiling," I can't stop worrying. We WILL be together, right, Derek?"

"Of course, of course," he worries too. He doesn't know what next year will bring, but he has a suspicious thought that it'll be the same, if not better. 

For some reason, "I see your true colors" comes on the stereo. They recognize it, smile, and instead of right now doing hiphop, they slow dance. Hey, you'll never know when you need it. They just dance together, enjoying being together, thinking of next year, hoping it'll not ruin the relationship.

Next chapter: College!!!! Short, I know- but couldn't think up much more, sorry!! I'm sorry this took so long, but first, I couldn't get this uploaded; then I figured out what to do, now our internet isn't working (or at least it wasn't when I wrote this).


	3. writer's block

Help!!!! The writer's block disease has gotten me!! I have no idea how to write the rest for this, please help!!! 


End file.
